Cure Heather
Cure Heather is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Momozaki Rikka. Heather is the warrior of the pink color whose partner is Pink, the guard of the pink rainbow. She holds the power of love. Her partner is Cure Lavender. General Information Appearance Cure Heather has long, pink hair, that is tied into twin tails, which are hold by white ribbon tied to small bows. Her eye color is pink. She wears a one-sleeved dress which is mainly dark pink colored. The sleeve only covers Cure Heather’s left shoulder and is attached to the dress through a dark pink band. In the middle of the band, a silver trimmed heart is attached and has pale pink ribbons tied around it. A dark pink belt is tied around her hips and her Rainbow Pact is attached to it. The skirt of the dress has three layers. The first layer is light pink and has the same color as the sleeve. The second layer has the same color as the dress, while the third layer has the same color as the band holding the silver-trimmed heart. A dark pink ribbon is tied around her right upper arm and is tied into the shape of a bow. In her hair, she wears a hairclip, which is shaped like three golden pearls. She wears pink boots with silver trims and heals. Purple bows are attached to the silver trims. Etymology Cure Heather - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Heather, which comes from the English word heather for the variety of small shrubs with pink or white flowers which commonly grow in rocky areas. It is derived from Middle English hather.http://www.behindthename.com/name/heather Powers Cure Heather is the Pretty Cure of the pink rainbow. She is Cure Lavender's direct partner and caretaker of the pink guard. Cure Heather is the Pretty Cure of love, who fight alongside the Pretty Cure of dreams. She performs attack with the Color Palette and transforms with the mythical Rainbow Pact. Her transformation speech is "Double Rainbow Painting!". Cure Heather holds the power of the pink rainbow, which gives her the ability to use love based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of love and needs the Color Palette to transform. Her transformation speech is "Double Rainbow Painting!". In the German dubs, Heather introduces herself with "Die Farbe der Liebe! Cure Heather!", which can be translated as "The Color of Love! Cure Heather!". Weapons * - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's main attack item that the two need to perform their attacks. Attacks Duo Attacks *'Lovely Color Wave' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's first attack. First, Pink rises her arms to the sky shouting: "The star of the night!" And Purple shouts: "Grant Pretty Cure the Color Palette!" Then the Color Palette appears and Heather and Lavender grab it. The girls activate it by pressing the pink and purple buttons at the side. Then the four stars shine and the Cures shout: "The star of Love and the Star of Dreams!" Then the Heaven Crystal-like crystal starts glowing and the Cures shout: "Pretty Cure! Lovely Color Wave!" Then they rise the Palette to the sky, holding it over their heads, releasing a big pink and purple stream towards the monster, which is then purified. *'Dreamy Kiss' - Cure Heather and Cure Lavender's second attack. First, the two Cures appear in front of a sparkling white background. "The heart of love!" Cure Heather shouts, stretching her one hand away from her body. The other hand is holding Cure Lavender's hand, who is shouting: "The flower of dreams!" She also stretched her arm away from her body. Then sparkles in their colors flew to their fists. Above their heads, the Color Palette is hovering, glowing in pink and purple colors. "Become one!" Heather and Lavender call and the Palette sucks up all the sparkles. "Pretty Cure! Dreamy Kiss!" The two shoot and the Palette releases a large, pink and purple ray that purifies the enemy. Group Attacks *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Double Rainbow Painting!" - Double Rainbow Painting is the official transformation speech used by Rubellit and Amethyst to transform into Cure Heather and into Cure Lavender in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, the two girls appear in front of a pink and purple background. Then they shout: "Double Rainbow Painting!" and the Rainbow Pact starts glowing brightly until a light is released. The light passes the two girls and changes their hair. First it was shown how Rubellit's hair grew longer, then it was shown how Amethyst's hair changed its color and grew longer. Then the scene was split, showing that the eye colors of both girls have changed. Then the girls separate themselves and Rubellit draws a heart, which floats over her head down to her feet, letting her outfit appear and even styles her hair. Then Amethyst was shown drawing a flower, which does the same. Then another split screen, showing the girls getting their rainbow pacts. Then Heather introduces herself: "Color of Love! Cure Heather!" and Lavender introduces herself: "Color of dreams! Cure Lavender!". Then the two grab each other's hands and introduce themselves: "Our powers to protect the colors! We are Pretty Cure! Rainbow Star!". Power-Ups Precious Cure Heather is Cure Heather's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Precious Cure Heather, her hair color and length stay the same but now instead of white pale yellow ribbons are tied around her twin tails. Her outfit changes to a sleeve less bright pink dress. A double layered cloth is tied around the dress and her right shoulder. The cloth is colored in pink colors and has a golden trim. There is a pink heart brooch attached to the golden trim. The heart also has a golden trim and two dark pink ribbons hang down from it. She wears a dark pink fabric around her hips replacing her belt. A pink bow with a light blue diamond and rainbow colored beads are attached to the fabric. She wears white boots with pink trims. The boots reach to her knees. The heels of the boots are also pink. Trivia *Cure Heather is the first pink Cure that is not a lead Cure. *Cure Heather is the fourth pink Cure having the power of love. The first were Cure Peach from Fresh Pretty Cure!, Cure Heart from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Cure Lovely from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **However, she is the fifth Cure overall, after Cure Ace from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **She is also the regular Pretty Cure to be not the lead Cure and have the power of love. *Cure Heather and Cure Lavender where the first pink-purple-team in the franchise. Later, they were followed by Cure Miracle and Cure Magical from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Cure Heather is the third pink haired Cure to have her hair tied into twin and/or pigtails. The first were Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Cure Happy from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Cure Heather and Cure Lavender are the only Pretty Cures whose appearance doesn't change after they changed their civilian appearance. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure